


Smile!

by UltraGodSaiyan



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraGodSaiyan/pseuds/UltraGodSaiyan
Summary: yuris ex-boyfriend just hurt her feelings, but what will happen when monika comforts her?





	Smile!

Yuri was not getting along with her boyfriend at all. The reason for that is because he was not giving her the treatment she deserves. Her best friend in the world, Monika took a eye to this. Monika was gay for Yuri but she could not confess her feelings to her because she had been dating that guy. But, today, that was about to change. The purple haired girl said to the boy, listen, I don’t think our relationships working out, we might have to break up…”

“Oh, Hell no! Don’t you dare break up with me, you stupid fucking bitch!”

Yuri was a very shy girl and cries easily, so her eyes began to water and tears began to drop from her eyes. She ran away crying, and Monika went up to the boy and said, “HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!” as she slapped him in the face

Monika started running and the boy shouted “GET BACK HERE!”

When Monika found her dear friend she said, “Yuri, wait, come back!”

“Monika, just leave me alone!”

The brown haired girl wrapped her arms around the purple haired girl with a hug from the back, making Yuri feel extreme comfort. 

“I know you’re very upset, Yuri, but I’m here to make you feel better, ok?” the brown haired girl said to the purple haired girl as she zipped open her backpack to reveal a shocking surprise “look yuri, I made these chocolate strawberries just for you, they’re your favorite!”

Monika held up a chocolate strawberry in front of Yuri and Monika said, “Aren’t you gonna have one Yuri? Don’t they smell delicious? They’re sweet!”

Monika leaned closer to yuri and Monika started to feed the chocolate strawberry to her. Once Yuri ate it, she smiled, and Monika said, “that smile is just what I wanted to see, I love your smile!”

Yuri began to giggle which made Monika even more happy but then, Monika lifted Yuri up by her back and knees with both arms, carrying her princess style. Monika then asked Yuri while she was in her arms, “Yuri, be mine?”

“Of Course, Monika, you’re my best friend!”

“That’s right Yuri, I won’t let anyone else treat you badly!”


End file.
